nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Suns and Moons Timeline
This is a Timeline of Major Events within the Osamniverse. Starting with the events of the Prequels all the way up to Present Times and to the Sequels. The timeline also covers everything relevant that has occurred within the universe in the past 500,000 Years. Timeline Of Events Origins Of Suns and Moons: Genesis *'40,000,000 BCE' :*The Archons, inorganic etheric artificial lifeforms created by the Demiurge Yaldabaoth, first arrive from the universe designated Alpha Theta in which they were sent by Yaldabaoth to destroy. Paragons, created by the extinct Founders to battle the Archons also first arrive from the dead universe. Alpha Theta was "consumed" by the Archons and the Paragons subsequently "purged" it of the "infected". With the Archons' previous source of "nourishment" exterminated by the Paragons, they left Alpha Theta for our own universe abundant and teeming with life to parasitically feed off of and the Paragons soon followed in pursuit. At this point Yaldabaoth more commonly known by his true name Yahweh who is in turn Elyon's brother is still in the Aetherworld with the Seventh Pantheon by this time. *'22,000,000 BCE' :*Lyran Humanoids leave planet Nod and colonize other star systems including the pleiades cluster and solar system. Colonies on Earth, Venus, and Mars are established. *'20,000,000 BCE' :*New humanoid lifeforms evolve from the Lyran Human colonists. Many of these new humanoids are now known as the Nordic Group of alien species. Earth remains a home for the Lyrans. *'10,000,000 BCE' :*The Lyran-Orion Wars break out between the Nordic Group, Avian Group, Feline Group, and Reptoid Group. *'2,500,000 BCE' :*A Supernova from an O or B type star from the Scorpius-Centaurus OB Association passed within 130 light-years of Earth and several of these Stars Went Supernova. This created the Local Bubble and killed off many lifeforms on earth including the Australopithecines. It wrecked havoc on the environment and any Lyrans still inhabiting the planet were forced to leave. *'500,000 BCE' :*First modern humans evolve on Earth. These are the Pre-Adamites known as the Polarians aka Homo Sapiens Primus. Highly spiritual yet primitive, these Humans are mostly nomadic hunter gatherers. They branched off of Homo Antecessor alongside Homo Heidelbergensis around this time period. *'470,000 BCE' :*First Human Giants Evolve on Earth, branching off of the Polarians. These beings are Referred to as the Colosseans. *'448,000 BCE' :*The Annunaki take notice of Earth's Babylonium abundance and immigrate to Earth. They make a trade deal with the polarians. This trade deal would continue to last all the way up to the final years of Atlantis and Lemuria. *'370,000 BCE' :*Polarian civilizations thrive at a technological level akin to the 19th century. They develop steam turbines, batteries, and mechanical devices. Guns are also commonplace. Conflict and War are often the driving force in technological development. *'300,000 BCE' :*A war kills off most of the Pre-Adamite Polarians. This war involved the Dieties, the Angels, and the Devils. The Devils were allied with the violent Polarian Race and were going to use their magic and technology to invade Eden and then in turn the Aetherworld. As a result the Angels were sent to destroy the threat and most of the Polarians were killed off and several Celestial and Infernal Dieties were imprisoned in the Netherworld. However, this was also a three way war with Yahweh. Eventually Elyon and most of his offspring including Archangel Lucifer and Archangel Michael cast Yahweh (Yaldabaoth) and his followers out of Heaven and into the Netherworld, this also included many Deities and Devils and also many Angels such as Mastema, giving rise to the first faction of fallen angels, the Hellions. Iblis and most of the other Devils were captured as war prisoners. This was before the current hierarchy of hell existed. Iblis and his allies were released from imprisonment and were offered a place in Heaven to serve Shekhinah. In turn Iblis and his legions were offered equal status and given the luxuries typically only Dieties and Archangels were entitled to, Including Access to Eden. Iblis is given the Moniker Satan by the Devils that were cast out, a name meaning Adversary. :*As a result from the war, Yaldabaoth, then known as Yahweh, an Infernal Diety and brother of Elyon and Asherah, was cast out of heaven and sent to the Chaotic Realms of the Netherworld, where he now reigns as the God of Hell. It turns out Iblis is his son from an affair with the sun Goddess Shapash. Yaldabaoth is currently known as the Demiurge due to the fact he has a fair amount of control over the material realms. He is also referred to as the Dragon and alongside his son Iblis form the Demiurge and The False Prophet part of the Unholy Trinity. The identity of the Beast aka the Antichrist is still as of yet unknown. *'192,000 BCE' :*The Annunaki of Nibiru in the Aldebaran System form the Darkstar Hegemony with other races including the Markabians, Ebens, Draconians, Maitre, Tanzany, Indugutk, Kyllimir Auk, and the Archons among other countless races. :*A new race evolves from the Remaining Polarian Humans. The population rises. The new race would become well known as the Hyperboreans or better known as Homo Sapiens Idaltu. These are the first Terrans with DNA of the gods, the X and Y chromosomes. *'160,100 BCE' :*The Martians begin their space program and send a ship of colonists on a six week mission to Earth. This was a one way trip, if a colony is successfully established more Martians may arrive. :*The Phaetonians (Maldekians) send a group of exobiologists to earth in order to study the new civilization of Hyperboreans and their effects on the earth's environment. :*The Martian Colonists and Phaetonian Explorers meet in the Middle East for the first time. They also come across the Hyperboreans, the deeply spiritual then current inhabitants of earth. The three groups live together peacefully and mingle with each other for the next 500 Years. The Archangel Lucifer and the Grigori act as guides to the new community on how to use their knowledge wisely with introducing new tools and skills. *'135,300 BCE' :*The Hyperboreans are the dominant race on earth forming the world's first successful technologically advanced empire. Millions of Martians immigrate to Earth and Phaetonian establish first contact relations with Mars. *'134,500 BCE' :*After millennia of coexistence on the same planet a massive war breaks out on Earth. All the skills and knowledge given to humanity by the Grigori show their violent and destructive colors. Chemical and Biological weapons are used and a plague spreads across the planet wiping out nearly all of it's inhabitants in the course of months creating a human population bottleneck. Earth is placed in Quarantine as the aftermath continues to wreak havoc on the ecosystem long term. This marked the beginning of the Dark Age of Benightment. *'130,500 BCE' :*The survivors of the disaster, isolated in small groups gradually rebuild and evolve into separate species. Over the course of the next couple millennia these Humans would diverge into many different distinct ethnic groups of humans. Any civilizations would only advance to a point where they would come into conflict with others resulting in their self destruction. This destructive cycle decreases the number of rebuilding civilizations every time the cycle completes and will continue for the next 7000 years. *'130,370 BCE' :*Archaic Human populations rise in areas across Asia and Europe. Remaining Hyperboreans take refuge in China as their population fluctuates. Humans settle North and South America for first time. The Pre-Indian Humans live in relative peace within the Americas free from the blatant havoc the Dark Age of Benightment has on regions of the world inhabited by modern humans. *'130,210 BCE' :*This year marks the end of the Dark Age of Benightment. Civilizations have decreased in number to the point where they develop long term without warmongering interference. *'125,200 BCE' :*First Lemurians evolve in East and Southeast Asia. Mass migrations occur as human population booms to several million. The first Lemurians settle in Southeast Asia and Oceania. Most notably on the Continents of Lemuria, Australia, and Lanka in the Pacific and Indian Oceans. *'120,500 BCE' :*First Atlanteans Evolve in Western Asia and North Africa. Mass Migrations Westward began when it was rumored an untouched land lay in the Waters to the West. This place would become known as Atlantis. ::*The region known as Atlantis is now known as The Maghreb in North and West Africa. A large brackish water sea known as the Atlas Sea spread across most of Western Africa and some of Northern Central Africa forming the Chad and Congo Inland Seas as well as Tritonis Bay near Tunisia. The Fresh Spring Water from the surrounding regions mixed with the Atlantic Ocean to create this vast region of Brackish Water. As a result Atlantis was a Continental Archipelago of Africa around this time. The oceanic equatorial currents would make the Eastern Sahara region widely fertile with Subtropical Forests and Savannas. It was the most beautiful place on earth and was well known as the Mammoth Isles because of it's large Atlas Mammoth populations. It was a very fertile land and hosted the capital city known as Hesperia which the remnants are now known as the Richat Structure. ::*Rockall Bank is a mass of sunken continental crust that was once a microcontinent. This microcontinent served as a Key territory of Atlantis. At this time it was known as Avalon. It was known for it's population of Wooly Mammoths and was a key naval base for the north. ::*The Azores was once a microcontinent that served as Atlantis' main trade hub with other cultures. It was covered with Tropical Rainforest and Volcanic Mountains. It had unique plants and animals that can now no longer be found on Earth. It was once known as Poseidonis. *'115,210 BCE' :*First Aryans Evolve in Central and Southern Asia. Many decide to either live in nomadic or sedentary tribes while others sought to settle in either Atlantean or Lemurian territories. Many Aryans began inhabiting areas such as Europe and Russia as well. *'100,000 BCE' :*In Lemuria the current King was Adam Qadmaia. Adam had two wives, Lilith and Eve. He also had two children whom were half brothers. Cain was the son of Lilith while Abel was the son of Eve. The Terran Gate of Eden was located in the Central Garden of Lemuria. Also in the Central Garden was the Altar of the Mother Flame. It was forbidden to sacrifice anything from Eden to the Mother Flame. Despite this, Iblis, disguised as an Angel and Yahweh, disguised as a Snake on Iblis's shoulders tempted Eve and Lilith to do exactly that. What happened next is that a Dark Miasma started emitting from the flame as it turned from pure white to pitch black. This miasma killed everything in the center garden and started to collapse the Kingdom's Ecosystem. As more and more of the Kingdom's plant life died off the word got out what had happened despite Adam trying to keep things quiet until he could find a fix to the situation. As a result the Lemurian people rebelled and the Kingdom fell into civil war. In the midst of the chaos Cain and Abel get into a severe altercation that ended up with Cain killing Abel by mistake. In grief of what he had done he prayed to the Monad and the Divine Council for help. The answer he was given was the Mark Of Cain. Cain was then instructed to use Abel's blood to seal the corrupted flame into the mark which was on his left hand. This however had a severe drawback, because of the corrupted flame sealed within the mark, it would mean any plants Cain would grow or care for will die. Once the corrupted flame was sealed, the monad and the gods replaced it with a new Mother Flame. After the incident the Qadmaia Family abolished the Monarchy and a Republic was founded in it's place. Elyon was furious when he found out about the plot formed by Iblis and Yahweh to obliterate mankind. To prevent further plots the Terran Gate of Eden was closed off by Elyon. Afterwards Iblis and his Devils are cast out of heaven and back into the Netherworld but were not imprisoned there. Iblis then decided to form the current Infernal Hierarchy and appointed Eight Devils below him as the Eight Devil Kings of Hell. These kings were known as Belial, Abaddon, Merihem, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphagor, and Mammon. Iblis rules Hell as It's Emperor. Among the Eight Kings are four individuals known as the Grand Princes of Hell which are Belial, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Beelzebub. These four are the potential heirs if Iblis is somehow incapacitated or killed. *'95,180 BCE' :*First Nephilim Evolve. Nephilim, a race of Angelic Giants born with sets of Wings are descended from the Watchers and the Colosseans that intermingled over the millennia. The Nephilim turned away from their parents in favor of a lifestyle of conquest and glory. *'93,160 BCE' :*First Elioud Evolve. Elioud, Human-Sized Angelic Human Race born with sets of Wings are descended from the Watchers whom have lived alongside the recovering human race and eventually intermingled over the millennia. *'90,120 BCE' :*Martians and Phaetonians, now Type I Civilizations Re-Settle on Earth alongside other notable Alien races after many millennia of conservationist policy regarding Earth. *'70,300 BCE' :*First Contact with Interstellar Civilizations Occur. *'48,000 BCE' :*Solar System objects, the Gas Giant Planet Nemesis and it's only habitable moon, Fortuna reach their perihelion by the time a passing Sholz's Star System disrupts the Oort cloud and the Anunnaki Colonies on Fortuna. Celestial bodies orbiting the 11th planet experience meteor showers that wreak havoc on civilizations. *'40,100 BCE' :*Atlantis undergoes a civil war and an Imperialist Regime assumes control of the Nation forming the Atlantean Empire with Atlas Inlustris and his Nine Siblings ascending the throne as the Ten God Kings. Origins Of Suns And Moons: Apocalypse *'30,710 BCE' :*Atlantis Becomes a Type II Civilization. *'21,930 BCE' :*Lemuria Becomes a Type II Civilization. *'13,000 BCE' :*Atlanteans create several Interstellar Colonies. :*Lemurians create several Interstellar Colonies. *'12,000 BCE' :*Yahweh along with the Hellions, Archons, and Devils as well as some of the Deities previously imprisoned in the Netherworld, organize the largest rebellion the Aetherworld ever faced since the Pre-Adamite War. The following war in Heaven shook the very core of every Pantheon as Yahweh has his victory over Elyon and imprisons any whom do not comply to his whim within the Netherworld. Archangel Lucifer and the over 200 Angels that followed him refused to recognize Yahweh as the new King of the Gods and kept fighting. Archangel Michael was forced to expell Lucifer and his followers from Heaven or face the same fate as his Father. With the Hellions taking the place of Lucifer's Legion of Angels that previously protected Heaven and Eden, Yahweh would take pleasure in torturing human society and the rest of the universe for millennia. *'10,900 BCE' :*The Eugenic Wars Begin after Atlanteans and Lemurians find out their kind has been abducted and experimented on by the Darkstar Hegemony using genetic engineering. The Terran Alliance is Formed. :*The Darkstar Hegemony and It's Allies Attempt to Destroy Atlantean and Lemurian Society orchestrating the Terran Holocaust with the purpose of taking over the Earth. All Atlanteans and Lemurians outside the Solar System are killed. Earth is saved last minute by the Galactic Federation of Light but not before a large asteroid weaponized by the Darkstar Hegemony hits North America. :*Younger Dryas Impact Event Occurs and devastates the Western Hemisphere. Foreign Aid is sent from the Galactic Federation and the other planets in the solar system. Atlantis is affected the worst but nonetheless recovers relatively fast thanks to their resourcefulness. :*The Earth experiences global cooling from the impact and enters another stadial period called the Younger Dryas. This one was worse than the Older and Oldest Dryas which were localized in certain areas such as Northeastern Europe or North America, this one was across the entire Northern Hemisphere and lasted around 1,200 years. *'10,411 BCE' :*Vela Supernova Occurs, a dense Pulsar and vast nebula are created as a result. This bright explosion will not be seen by earth for another 800 years. *'10,070 BCE' :*Atlanteans and Lemurians Recolonize Nearby Star Systems. ::*There are more Atlantean Colonies than Lemurian ones this time around. *'10,000 BCE' :*Atlanteans Invade most of Earth and control Large Areas of the Americas, Europe, Africa, and Asia as well as Antarctica. ::*North, East, West, and Central Africa are occupied by Atlantis. ::*East and Central North America as well as Mexico, The Carribean, and All of South America are occupied by Atlantis. ::*West Antarctica is occupied by Atlantis. Back Then West Antarctica was populated by Mammoth Steppe, Taiga, and Tundra. ::*Western, Central, Mediterranean, and Eastern Europe are occupied by Atlantis. ::*The Middle East, including the Arabian Peninsula, Caucasus, Anatolia, and the Levant are occupied by Atlantis. ::*Central, South, and East Asia are occupied by Atlantis. :*Lemuria retains control of vast swaths of other lands as a Republic. ::*Southeast Asia is Controlled by the Lemurian Republic. ::*The Pacific Islands are Controlled by the Lemurian Republic. ::*Lanka and Madagascar are Controlled by the Lemurian Republic :*Remaining Lands are controlled by other mostly tribal based Nation States or Autonomous Regions. *'9,710 BCE' :*Third Galactic War begins. Solar System is seen as a central strategic standpoint. *'9,700 BCE' :*The Atlantean Empire annexes Vast territories on Mars including the Sidonia Coastal Region. Some areas retain Independent States as the Martian Confederacy. :*Vast regions of Phaeton enter the Lemurian Republic and the remaining Regions either join The Darkstar Hegemony, Draconian Empire, Orion Empire or the Galactic Federation of Light. Lemuria and Atlantis remain neutral in the Galactic War for now. *'9,611 BCE' :*Light from the Vela Supernova reaches earth. Atlanteans see this as a sign of Divine Providence. *'9,610 BCE' :*Atlanteans Wish to annex the remaining independent territories. Lemurians wish for them to remain independent. Galactic Federation and Orion Empire hosts Peace Talks at Cydonia in hope of a peace agreement. Peace Talks Break down, The Lemuro-Atlantean War begins. ::*Battle of Cydonia Begins, at least 500,000 dead on both sides in first month. ::*Battle of Rhodesia Begins, Atlantean Empire pushes front into independent territories by 30 kilometers in swift Advance within first month. ::*Atlantean Empire invades Northern Europe and Asia. Battle of the Berring Bridge begins, Atlanteans capture western North America in naval victory, cornering Lemurian and Independent forces in a Double-Front Advance. ::*The Colony Wars begin as Lemurian and Atlantean Colonies kill eachother off. *'9,607 BCE' :*War continues as casualties mount up at millions per month. ::*Naval Invasion of Lanka begins, Atlantean Fleets suffer massive casualties losing the battle and forced to retreat to defensive positions. ::*Lemurians lose North American Campaign, New World now under control of the Atlantean Empire. ::*Atlanteans succeed in conquering Last Lemurian Colony. The Colony Wars End. *'9,605 BCE' :*The War continues and the Atlanteans begin turning the tides of the war in their favor. ::*Battle of Cydonia Won by Atlanteans in swift Victory. ::*Invasion of Tharsis Begins, Atlanteans use Magic to cause simultaneous volcanic eruptions, forcing Martians to flee as the Atlanteans swiftly capture the devastated region. ::*Bombardment of Noachis Begins, Atlanteans launch Mass Driver systems from orbit, destroying large portions of Martian Cities, Noachis Autonomous region surrenders, millions dead. *'9,603 BCE' :*War begins to enter it's final stages, both sides desperate for victory, the conflict escalates to devastating proportions. ::*Operation Atlas Sky Begins. Atlanteans fly 300,000 fighters and bombers into Lemurian territories of Australia and Southeast Asia, Cities are decimated in this surprise attack. Unknown number of casualties numbering in the hundreds of millions. ::*Lemuria retaliates with Mystinuclear Weapons, Indus Valley and other Heavily Populated areas of India destroyed, Mystinuclear fallout renders much of India uninhabitable. ::*Atlantis launches several Mystinuclear ICBMs at Rhodesian Front creating a vast zone of irradiated wasteland between the Atlantean and Rhodesian borders, Rhodesia Surrenders. ::*Lemurians launch several Mystinuclear IPBMs At the Cydonia and Tempe Terra regions of Mars. Many Atlantean military assets destroyed. ::*Lemurian Forces launch Mystinuclear and Mystiantimatter weapons on all Atlantean Extrasolar Colonies resulting in billions of deaths and effectively pushing Atlanteans back into the Solar System. ::*The Darkstar Hegemony covertly unleashes a Mystibiological weapon on The Captured Colonies resulting in the deaths of all Lemurians inhabiting them. The disaster is covered up and blamed on Mystinuclear Induced Mutations. *'9,601 BCE' :*Final year of the war. Use of Mystinuclear weapons becomes fore frequent. ::*Phaetonian Gate of Eden disappears from Phaeton. Scientists and Politicians are both puzzled and worried. ::*Atlantean Empire initiates Operation Apocrypha Elesis, Mystinuclear IPBMs are launched at strategic locations along Maldek's most active tectonic fault lines. Phaeton and Hedron are Destroyed as the seismic shockwaves rip the planet apart from the inside out as Hedron is annihilated by the planetary debris. Billions Dead, Phaetonians now at Near Extinction as only 3,700 individuals remain, all off-world citizens. No one on Phaeton or Hedron survives. ::*Lemurians now enraged launch a full on Mystinuclear assault on mars in a semi-final relaliation. Mars is completely irradiated It's former 2 large moons reduced to almost nothing as most of their crust and mantles are blasted away leaving only mere asteroid-like cores. A large area of mars is left mostly molten, any oceans and complex plant life are now mostly gone. Mars, now mostly unsustainable enters nuclear winter as remaining survivors head into subterranean cities for long term stasis preservation. Debris from Phaeton bombards the Southeastern Hemisphere of Mars as more debris heads towards Earth. ::*On Earth, the war enters it's final stages. The Sahara is completely Glassed and So is the Arabian peninsula, Göbekli Tepe, the location of the First meeting of all three original Races is covered in ash and dust, forgotten in the fires of war. The ice age was ending fast as heat radiates across the globe, ice melts at an accelerated rate. ::*Aryans known as Noah and Manu begin preparing Sea Arks for the worst. Atlanteans begin to build Prototype Interstellar Space Arks as a last ditch effort in case the worst happens. ::*Politicians from both nations try to propose peace talks in fear of Earth's destruction. Their calls for peace go unheeded by blind rage. There's no turning back. ::*A swarm of Oort cloud objects from Nemesis' Perihelion and Sholtz's star's perturbations reach the inner solar system and make their way to Earth and Mars. *'9,600 BCE' :*The final days of the war before the final cataclysm. Both civilizations do the unthinkable. ::*Operation Dies Irae Begins, Atlantis Launches several Mystinuclear Devices at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The detonations cause world-wide magnitude 12 earthquakes sinking Dravida and Most of Lemuria, Only Lemurias tallest mountains remain above water as New Zealand, Lemurians flee across the sea with most being washed away by the miles high tsunamis. ::*Operation Falling Stars begins at the same time as Lemuria Launches several Mystinuclear devices at earth's Second Moon, Diana. Diana is completely destroyed and it's remnants fall to earth with one impacting north america as the Later Dryas impact wiping out nearly all civilization in North America at the time. The loss of the moon Diana spells complete catastrophe for earth Earthquakes now rock the whole planet as the sudden change of gravitational pull wreaks havoc on the Earth's magnetic field and planetary crust. Volcanoes erupt world wide the earth's rotational and geomagnetic axis experience a relocation causing an accelerated poleshift. Atlantis sinks below the waves and massive flooding plagues all continents. Survivors either seek shelter underground in Subterranean pockets in the crust collectively known as Agartha or get on board the Atlantean Arks that are stationed in the little amount of land still above the waves and quickly head into space. Those who can't do either head to the Sea Arks in hopes of riding out the coming storm. Unfortunately Billions are left for dead as all the Space Arks begin to leave the planet. ::*Debris from Phaeton and the Oort cloud rain upon the earth causing massive sea waves and water transference, in a matter of hours the entire planet is submerged in roaring waves and covered in global cyclone systems influence by volcanic activity. The rain is acidic and the air mostly toxic. Although the Toxic gases and Volcanic Cyclones will only last for 40 Days, The planet will remain flooded for 375 Days. From the space Arks now on their way to the Constellation Ophiuchus, the survivors can only look back on a planet Earth that now looks Alien to them, unrecognizable from the Earth they once knew. Their lives will never be the same again. Origins Of Suns and Moons: Exodus Origins Of Suns and Moons: Aftermath *'6-4 BCE' :*Jesus is born in Nazareth as the Son of Elyon and Mary. *'30-36 CE' :*Elyon and the other Deities as well as Lucifer and the 200 Grigori Angels that were exiled from Heaven lead a massive counter-invasion against Yahweh, the Archons, And the Hellions. The other enslaved Angels including Michael join up with the counter-invasion force in turn defeating Yahweh and his followers including the Devil Army. A mysterious group of artificial beings called the Paragons offer their assistance claiming to be from the universe their enemies, the Archons previously consumed. Although reluctant, Elyon consents to their offer. Yahweh and his associates are then cast into the Netherworld yet again but not before having Jesus killed and leaving behind a mess of damage to universal society behind that will take thousands if not millions of years to completely heal from. Although exiled from heaven, Yahweh and his associates still have a huge degree of power over material affairs thanks to millennia of influenced societal infiltration tactics carried out by the Archons. Origins Of Suns and Moons: Bloodlines Origins Of Suns and Moons: Providence Of Suns and Moons *'2020 CE' :*'November 7' :Donald Trump is confirmed reelected president of the United States. Riots and Civil Unrest occur across the USA in Democrat Dominated Regions. :*'December 21' :Great Conjunction of Saturn and Jupiter. Both planets perfectly align in the night sky. *'2021 CE' :*'January 20' :President Trump is Inaugurated for his second term as President. The Earth Shadow Government under control of the Darkstar Hegemony decide to take Direct Action at securing Earth as they continue to lose control over world affairs. :*'February 2' :President Trump is nearly killed in a sudden attack on the white house by a Flying Saucer belonging to the Draconian Empire. This marks the beginning of World War III between the Shadow Entente and the Aryans of Earth. :*'March 14' :The war escalates drastically as the United States and it's allies unleashes it's full force of secret military technology. Cities are destroyed in the process and people flee from heavily populated regions into the countryside. The other "Solarians" including the Martians and Venerians as well as the Lacerta and other beings join in on the war to free the Solar System from the Shadow Entente. *'2023 CE' :*'July 7' :The Galactic Federation of Light alongside the Orion Empire and Atlantean Star Empire intervene at the last moment by eradicating all Darkstar Hegemony influences in the Solar System. The first Sphere Alliance Summit to take place on Earth commenced. There was much disagreement primarily among the Aryans and the Galactic Federation. The Galactic Federation wished for Earth and the rest of the Solar System to join them, however the Aryans and the other inhabitants of the Solar System had no desire to do so due to the heavy regulations members of the Federation adhere to. This on top of the disillusionment Solarians had towards the Galactic Federation for not interfering sooner brought heavy criticism from the other galactic nations involved. Finally it was the Atlanteans that put this conflict to rest by suggesting the Solar System become it's own independent galactic nation consisting of the current inhabitants including the Venerians, Aryans, Martians, and so on. Needless to say the Solarians were in agreement and so were the Orion Empire and Draconian Republic. The summit ended with the creation of the Solarian Union as a member nation of the Sphere Alliance. The following months would be spent on relief efforts from the war including a rebuilding of Earth's ruined cities and infrastructure and a restoration effort for the environment of Mars as well as terraforming programs for Venus so the Venerians can eventually inhabit the surface. This effort would include restoring the moons of Mars by colliding planetary debris in order to create larger moons and stabilize the orbits of said satellites in turn restoring Mars' magnetic field. For Venus a jump start of tectonic activity alongside atmospheric conversion to initiate a geodynamo will eventually create a habitable condition for Venus. The creation of a moon for Venus named Cupid was performed in this year by a joint effort between the Atlanteans and Arcturians. *'2025 CE' :*'November 3' :With the advanced technology and magic of the Atlanteans and Arcturians, Mars and Venus have completed restoration of their Magnetic Fields and further geological activity and have stabilized enough for further work if needed. Martians can walk on the surface without space suits for the first time in nearly 10,000 years. Venus is still largely uninhabitable however the Venerians began colonizing the surface and upper atmosphere using habitat domes and sky castles thanks to the reduced atmospheric pressure from partial conversion and tectonic jump starts via mass acceleration of asteroids to high sublight speeds. Additionally, Venus now sustains a Vitriol Cycle, producing stable acid rainstorms and large liquid vitriolic acid bodies such as oceans and rivers at 300°C but still maintains an atmospheric pressure at least three to seven times more than Earth's, more hospitable than it's previous ninety atmospheres of pressure. *'2028 CE' :* Of Suns and Moons: Prelude to Calamity Of Suns and Moons: Heaven's War Of Suns and Moons: Final Stand Of Suns and Moons: Daybreak Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 20:03, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Events